


Another Slender Thread

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [5]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hope, M/M, Pining, s01e05: Hildebrandt's Starling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e05: Hildebrandt's Starling was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	Another Slender Thread

Your casual cruelty caused me to lose all hope. 

Then Miss Howard offhandedly titled me 'handsome and indolent' while expressing an overly rational behavioral analysis of which sort you are deeply enamored. In response, you threw a temper tantrum unworthy of a schoolboy. 

Then, you required my company to the prison where you didn't actually need my help, referencing my personal appeal as reason.

Next, you summoned me after dark to be the first to hear your latest theory. From you, it was akin to presenting me with a corsage. 

And again, I'm dangling from another slender thread of hope.


End file.
